The Beast and the Harlot
by sakura killer and moonlight
Summary: Naruto's a monster, and Kyuubi's his little whore, not a normalKyuubi demonNaruto nonloveNaruKyuu


Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did then this might happen in Naruto. This is beast!Naruxharlot!Kyuu, I will not take flamers

This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence, there's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep. A city of evil.

That is what Konoha felt like to Naruto, a city that felt innocent, but was a place of pure evil. That whore Tsunade actually thought of him as her grandson, what an imbocile, to him she was just another bitch who would eventually going to realize that he was not who she thought he was. She still couldn't sense those memory seals he placed on her after everytime he rapes her. Hah. The look on her face everytime he beats her down and betrays her by unlocking the memories is priceless, especially the ones where he rapes other women in front of her, though not as priceless as his little whore, the demoness, Queen of Hell, Kyuubi, or as he likes to call her, his favourite whore.

There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head. Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked. The Beast and the Harlot.

She always gets jelouse everytime he sleeps with someone, despite what she knows he only thinks of her as a good fuck. To bad she's falling in love with him, but he can't kill her, yet. First he had to get her in a mortle body, but still, he would use her while she lasts. The fucking whore even knows that he doesn't care for her, just the sex. Oh well, she'll serve her purpose anyway.

She's a dwelling place for demons. She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings. Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

Time skip, three years

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh with pearls. Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn. Destroyed in an hour. Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too. Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky, The Beast and the Harlot.

He had gotten her out of the seal around a year ago and proceded to spend every moment he could fucking his whore to get her pregnant, and a little more just for fun. Two hours ago she had given birth to his daughter, who was obviously going to be a good fuck like her mother. however his suspicions of her loving him are just to plausible to ignore. He finally decided to screw it, if she loved him, back in the cage, if she doesn't, she remains as his favourite whore, just slightly less used than recently.

She's a dwelling place for demons. She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings. Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The day has come for all us sinners. If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground. Flee the burning, greedy city. Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

They where burning Konoha, everyone was shocked when the 'Hero of Konoha' on the head of the Kyuubi and every single hot woman in Konoha looking like slaves with no will attacking them. The look on Sakura and Hinata's faces when there senseis started to kill them was funny as hell, after all, he's been there thanks to Kyuubi. Once he had his common whores to rebuild everything destroyed he asked Kyuubi the question and she laughed. Her words after where "I feel only lust for you, albeit i'm a little jelous, can you blame me, I want you're dick all for me. Now such a notion is shear idiocy and whoever put that idea in your head is dilusional." He was so happy he had fucked her till they both passed out.

Time skip 20 years

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell. You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see. Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us, you're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

He was dieing. His favourite whore had gotten sealed away by a sealsmaster and Naruto wanted to get his property back. Unfortunatly, he was there target all along. They sealed her inside a child, but then, when he got there, they sealed him too, at the cost of three souls to the Shinigami to make the seal completely permenant. His last thought before he was sealed was, 'man, I should have killed my daughter, the bitch just sealed me.'

Time skip, three weeks

"People of Konoha, I have overthrown my tyrant of a father and sealed away his whore, this land is no longer Konohagakure, this is now the land it was before the shinobi took over the world and sunk most of it. This is the city of Los Angelous. The city of angels, for that is what should and always rule. This country is the United States of America, and I will gladly lead us back to the glory days of the U.S."

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Konoha the Great.


End file.
